


Welcome Home (Part two of Wayward Boys)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: This deals with the aftermath of the abuse our boys recieved at the school for Wayward Boys.  Jensen and Jared now reside with Jensen's granfather, Jim Beaver. Jeff now resides with his uncle, Eric Kripke and his aunt Genevieve. It is a long road to healing since the boys no longer trust any adults. Their family had let them down and turned them over to the hands of cannabals. How can you ever come back from that? Will the boys let what happened in their past shape their future? Can the adults they now have in their lives help them overcome the trauma they have suffered? If you have not read 'Wayward Boy's,' then this story would leave you confused.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

“Did you get your friend settled in?” Asked Jim as Jensen left the guest room that had become his and Jared’s to share. 

 

“Yea. He’s sleeping peacefully.” Admitted Jensen.

 

Jim briefly averted his eyes, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. “Don’t you think you ought to be joining him? I mean you look sort of beat.”

 

“I will in a moment.” Jensen hoped he didn’t step over the line by back talking his grandfather. He couldn’t help but feel a little timid around him and every other male adult. “And he’s my boyfriend…. Sir.”

 

His grandfather slowly turned around slowly dragging the coffee pot from the maker. Inhaling the steam that rose from it, one arm reaching up to open the cupboard.

 

Jensen swallowed hard when his grandfather didn’t respond to his little comment or correction he made. ‘You never correct your elders.’ The instructor would growl as he brought the whip slamming hard across his back, marking him with angry, red welts.

 

Jensen jumped as a coffee mug came slamming down on the counter harder than intended. “I-I’m sorry sir. I won’t try and correct you again.”

 

Jim sighed and shook his head sadly without looking at his grandson. “I wasn’t thinking when I slammed the coffee mug down like that. Sorry. It had nothing to do with what you just said. It does however have everything to do with the fact of me having a lead hand. You ever heard of the phrase that the person has a lead foot?”

 

“Yes sir.” Jensen answered without hesitation still vibrating with the fear of what was yet to come.

 

He saw his grandfather’s cheeks rise as wrinkles formed at the corner of his eyes and stopped before they could reach his ears and knew that he was smiling. “At ease soldier. Anyway, a person usually says that when the driver has a habit of pressing too hard on the gas causing him or her to speed. Same goes for me and my led hand, I am constantly slamming the coffee mugs down on the counter too hard. One time I actually broke one. You want a cup of coffee? I promised not to slam it down too hard.”

 

“I umm….” Then Jensen averted his eyes to the kitchen floor.

 

His grandfather turned around holding out his steaming mug. “Here…. Take a sip. If you don’t like it, I can sweeten it up for ya. How’s that?”

Jensen hesitantly reached out gingerly grasping the mug by it’s handle and without taking his eyes off the elderly man, proceeded to take a peck. He smiled around the mug. His grandfather nodded at him before turning around to retrieve another mug from the cupboard. Then he turned around signaling for Jensen to have a seat in one of the kitchen chairs. “Now I want you to know, I’m not going to jump on every word you say and I’m not going to raise my hands to you. What you said about your friend or boyfriend, I’m not upset. I would however like to respond to it. You call him your boyfriend.; if you’ve ever noticed friend is still tacked on to the end of it. Take me and your grandmother for example, may she rest in peace, we have always been friends through out our marriage. What good is a relationship if you can’t be friends with your partner?” He wasn’t expecting an answer from the younger man; he was just making his point across. “Your mother is another example. That man she was dating, your father, she always referred to him as her lover, not boyfriend. Lover’s to me seems to be all it is, it may be infatuation or lust without love really being involved in that relationship. If there is love, it’s usually one sided. That’s what I saw in your mother and your father’s relationship. Then I gave her the it’s my way or the highway speech which was a big mistake apparently sense she chose the highway. When you were born, she cut me completely out of your life. I tried to apologize to her but it was too late. When I saw the way you were being treated, I tried to petition the courts to give me full guardianship of you, I had the paperwork all ready and was about to send it in when you broke in to that house with some so called friends of yours and you ended up in that horrible place. I only wish that I had acted sooner.”

 

Jensen shook his head slowly, staring at his coffee. “It’s not your fault grandfather, I made a conscious decision. I had to deal with the consequences.”

 

Jim reached out grasping his grandson’s hand firmly. “Not those kinds of consequences son. Men in prison had it better than you but as of right now, that is in the past. It is time for us to move towards the future.” Then he gave Jensen a reassuring squeeze. “Now, drink up. You need to get some rest. Don’t want you collapsing on the kitchen floor. The tiles can hurt when you land on them. I should know, I got drunk many times passing out in here and feeling it in the morning.”

 

Jensen chuckled at that before excusing himself to get his much needed rest.

 

Jared jerked and whimpered when he felt the bed dip followed by a solid wall pressing up against him. “Shhh, It’s just me baby.” Jensen reached out to tenderly stroke his hair before sliding his arms around the taller boy’s shoulders pulling him backwards into his heat.

 

Jared started to shake uncontrollably. “Jen, you have to go to your own bed because if they see us, you know they’ll beat us.”

 

“No.” Jensen voice was strained. “We don’t have to worry about that anymore. We’re not at the school. We’re at my grandfather’s don’t you remember?”

 

All Jensen got in response was a broken breathed hiccup.

 

Jensen pulled on the taller boy’s shoulder forcing him on his back and winced as he forgot the excruciating pain his boyfriend was in from the beatings and being cramped in that box for two in a half weeks. “Sorry.” He whispered brushing away Jared’s tears with the pad of his thumb.

 

Jared looked over at his true love, taking in the sight of the background around him, their room contained only one bed, two dressers, a nightstand, a television set with it’s own cable box, DVD player and all the luxuries that any teenager would be lucky to have. Jensen smiled as he saw the taller boy’s watery, hazel eyes widen with shock. “Told ya.” Then he reached up, placing the palm of his hand behind his lover’s head, pulling him down to where that head was lying comfortably on his chest.

 

Jared shifted in his embrace, scooting up slightly and turning his head to where his nose was buried in the crook of the shorter boy’s neck.

 

Jensen’s arms tightened around his lover’s shoulders as he felt Jared’s body shudder against his followed by the warmth he felt of the taller boy’s tears against the smooth curve of his flesh.

 

They both fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

 

Jensen awoke with a hardness pressed against his thigh and his lover humping his leg slowly. A soft “oh” is expelled as The shorter boy finds the sensation arousing. He thought Jared was asleep so he decided to let him ride off his hard on until he felt a large hand gently caressing his cock, massaging it to its full erection. Jensen purred softly, eyes rolling back into their sockets as his shaft begun to leak pre cum. 

 

Jared’s long fingers brushed slowly upward until they reached the elastic waist band of the shorter boy’s sweat pants before a hand came to rest on his wrist. “Don’t.”

 

Jared looked up at his lover with wounded eyes. “You no longer find me attractive?”

 

Jensen’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “No, I do Jay. I just think that it’s not a good time is all.”

 

“Is it because I am damaged?” Jared sniffled.

 

Jensen’s fingers started tracing along the muscles of the taller boy’s arms. “I don’t consider you to be damaged. I think you need to physically heal before we start rushing into things.”

 

Jared looked unconvinced, his eyes accusing. “It’s because I am useless to you now, I’m disgusting.”

Jensen shook his head vigorously. “That’s not true Jay. I love you. I just think you need to physically heal is all.”

 

Jared wiped away his fresh fallen tears with the back of his hand. “All I want is for you to touch me and you can’t even do that.”

 

Jensen started brushing the pad of his thumb across the seam of the taller boy’s lips. “I can touch you but please don’t ask me to go any further because I really want you to heal.” Then he leaned forward, taking the taller boy’s lips into his. It started off as awkward at first but they both fell into rhythm. Lips gliding across lips, soft moans filling the room. 

 

Jared’s hips thrust forward into his lover’s solid thigh.

 

Jensen’s breathing hitched as he felt the younger boy’s cock throb against his thigh. His hand reached out to softly pat Jared’s ass as a silent signal for the boy to lay on top. He didn’t dare to move the boy himself for the fear that he will hurt Jared’s abused body.

 

Jared complied eagerly, slowly gliding his hips upward and to the side allowing him to maneuver his way on top of his lover, aligning their cocks. The back of Jensen’s head pressed firmly into his pillow as the taller boy began rolling his hips, dicks gliding smoothly against the other.

 

Jared’s body began to slither like a snake, upwards and then down, the full length of his shaft rolling gracefully against his lover’s causing a mewling moan to echo throughout the room.

 

Jensen arched his back as his lover’s hips dipped down grinding his hardened shaft against his own. He felt something hot, wet and smooth latch on to the hollow of his throat, teeth nipping gently and his tongue smoothing away the little indentations that his teeth had made.

 

Jared could feel the light vibrations against his lips as his lover continued to moan seductively; his Adam’s apples bobbing up and down just beneath the surface of his throat’s hollow. 

 

Jared buried his face into his lover’s collar bone. Tongue tracing along it’s pronounced 

contours. Hips grinding down agonizingly into the shorter boy’s pelvis.

 

“Fuuuuuck.” Jensen manages to groan through tightly clenched teeth as he feels friction on top of friction as tidal waves of pleasure sweeps through him drowning deliciously in his own lust and desires.

 

Jared’s breathing picked up speed as he began working his pelvis with urgency, slamming and grinding adding a roll of his hips as it dipped down with every grind. A small mewling sound slithered smoothly out of the taller boy’s lips in desperation 

 

Jensen’s hands fell lazily to the taller boy’s back, fingers gliding in feather like movements over the thin sheen of sweat that glistened on his flesh. His hips came up as his lover’s dipped down, both sets of moans filling the silence of the room. 

 

Jensen’s head slams violently into his pillow as his back arched as white hot pleasure slams through him like a freight train. His body begins to convulse as Jared’s hips continued to stutter in it’s movements. Both boys cumming at the same exact time. It couldn’t be more perfect. Coating the inside of their underwear as a spreading dampness appeared on the outside of their sweats. Both boys riding each other through the aftershocks, hands folding into fists around the other’s dampness, milking each other through the last vestiges of their orgasm. Palming each other’s moistness.

 

Jared let out a deep, relaxing sigh as he's spent from the power of his orgasm. Jensen’s arms snaked firmly around his lover’s shoulders as he felt him draw in a deep lungful of air only to expel it completely relaxing into his embrace.

 

He gave the taller boy a ghost like kiss in his sweat bathed hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen was the first to exit their bedroom. Sleep messed hair, Freckles dusted his bare chest, sweat pants hung a little too low on the hips, his grandfather smiled in amusement at his grandson’s look of disarray. “You awake all the way yet son?”

 

“Huh?” Jensen looked over at the older man. Mouth stretching in a full yawn.

 

Jim only chucked in response before making his way to the kitchen to pour the younger boy a generous amount of coffee.

 

Jensen shuffled quietly to the kitchen table accepting the coffee offered to him. He was about to take a peck of his own when he heard a soft clunking sound. “Come on out here son and join the party.”

 

Jared just hid behind the bedroom door too afraid to come out.

 

Jim looked over at Jensen. “Son… would you uh….?” Then he nodded his head towards where the other boy was hiding.

 

“Yea… Sure….” Jensen got up immediately and started walking towards their bedroom then he opened the door ever so slowly and squeezed himself through the crack.

 

Jared backed up towards the wall behind the door.

 

“Hey Jay. What’s wrong?

 

Jared averted his eyes shyly towards the floor, hands loosely clasped together in front below his waist, twisting his ankle from the side and back to flat feet making himself look like a little boy. He bit his bottom lip nervously, hair falling in his eyes. “I can’t…. I….”

 

Jensen understood immediately of the taller boys fear of being in the presence of a male adult, so he took a step forward, wrapping his lover in a hug. Jared relaxed against the shorter boy, allowing him to carry his weight. “Jay? It’s okay. You’re safe here. We’re safe. Nobody is ever going to hurt us again.”

 

Jared closed his eyes tightly, getting lost in the comforting embrace. Head turning just slightly, nose buried where Jensen’s neck curved into his shoulder.

 

Jensen tightened his embrace, rubbing his back in reassurance. “Come on. My grandfather only wants to get to know you better. I promise he won’t hurt you.”

 

Hesitantly, Jared stepped out of his lover’s embrace and nodded his head slightly. He was still in much pain so Jensen had to help hold him up while walking him to the kitchen.

 

 

Once the boy’s were in the kitchen, Jim retrieved a mug of coffee for the taller boy sitting it in front of a vacant chair. “Have a seat son.”

 

Jared did so quietly as the older man set a couple of pills next to his coffee. Jared looked at the older man curiously. “It’s vicodin for pain but don’t take it just yet. It has to be taken with food.”

 

Then Jim got up scooping the taller boy a bowl of malto meal setting the milk and the sugar on the table for flavor. “There you go. I would have cooked up some bacon but because of you boys’ experience….” Then he trailed off letting the boys mentally fill in the blanks.

 

Both boys looked up as Jim produces each of their files. “Okay, now. I’m going to start with you Jared. What I have with me are your school records, medical and Birth records. Jared Tristen Padalecki. Hmm. I never heard of a name like that before. What nationality are you?”

 

“Polish sir.” Answered Jared making sure to look the elderly man in the eyes like he was instructed at the school. “I told you to look me in the eye.” Whack, The instructor delivered a ruler across his back as he sat at the desk averting his eyes to the floor. It was a lesson well learned. Always look your elders in the eye when being addressed or answering their question. Should you avert your eyes, it shows that you are lying and have something to hide.

 

“At east soldier.” Jim mused. “I’m not here to give you a hard time. Okay. First of all, I have already spoken to your doctor the day I was taking you boys home, He told me that you are to lay low for a while and stay off of your feet so that you could heal properly. I wanted to serve you breakfast in bed but I thought introduction should be in the kitchen. That way you’re more comfortable. As you know, I’m Jensen’s grandfather. Jim Beaver but you can call me grand dad just like my grandson here.” Then he stopped to ruffle Jensen’s hair causing the boy to move back, adding a little snicker. “I am also you boys’ guardian. I am receiving money from the state to take care of the two of you but since my job provides well and I don’t need the money, I have opened up a college fund for the both of you.” Then he stopped, taking in the expression of both boys to make sure they were on the same page. “I’m going to start with you Jared. What do you want to be when you graduate?”

 

After his ordeal, Jared had made a decision about his future. He just never voiced his thoughts out loud for the fear of receiving ridicule in return.

 

Jim saw the boy bite down nervously on his lower lip and reached out a hand and placed it comfortingly on Jared’s.

 

Jared jumped at the contact but Jim didn’t move. “It’s okay boy. No one is gonna shoot you down because of your dreams.”

 

“A rape counselor.” Jared mumbled under his breath but the elderly man still heard him, nodding his head in approval. “That’s a good goal son but to get to that, you need to buckle down and study hard and from what I’ve read in your school records, I see that won’t be a problem. Now, if you are serious about this and this is really what you want, then I will help you to achieve your goal.”

 

Then he turned his attention to Jensen who was staring at his lover, following his every flicker of emotion. His head snapped towards the elderly man as he heard the rough clearing of throat. “What do you want to be when you graduate son?”

 

“I want to be an English teacher.” Jensen responded without hesitation.

 

Jim nodded at his grandson. “What grade?”

 

Jensen’s eyes took on a far away look. “A 5th grade English teacher. I had one once and it seemed that she was the only one who cared about me and believed in me at the time. I want to follow in her footsteps.” Then he ducked his head, face falling in the shadows of shame as he added that little piece of personal information. He didn’t mean to make his grandfather feel bad. Hell, he didn’t know he even had a grandfather until recently.

 

Jim nodded in understanding. “She had impacted your life. It’s a good goal to have. As I told your friend here, I will help you boys reach your goals. As long as you are serious about it. Now, having said all that, I think it’s about time I go over the rules. Curfew on a school night is 11:00. Weekends, It at one. Should you come home late, all privileges will be removed for as long as I see fit. Should you bring home bad grades, all privileges will be removed. There will be times where I’ll be gone a few days at a time. My job sometimes requires it. When that happens, I will expect no wild parties. You are allowed a few friends over but if you guys trash the place, I expect you to clean it up. I will never raise my hands to you and I will never give you the it’s my way or the high way speech since I know how well that worked out for me the last time.” Then he gave a sad little chuckle. “Also, I have made appointments for you both to see a female counselor. Thought you might be more comfortable with that than a male. I also want you boys to feel free to come to me should you ever want to talk. Jared, I don’t know much about your family history. I’m sure once you get to know me better, you will feel safe to come and talk to me. Now, today I went against your doctor’s orders by having you get up and come to the kitchen but as I said earlier, I thought you’d be more comfortable in here. For a while, you will be served breakfast in bed by me or my grandson here that way you can recuperate.


	3. Chapter 3

I have also arranged for the two of you to receive home schooling the rest of this year and since I don’t have time to do it myself, I have hired an in home school teacher.” Then he paused drinking in both of the boys’ nervous expressions. “Don’t worry. She is highly qualified. I made sure since what you boys have been through, I would get you a female teacher. I don’t think you’re ready to go to a public school just yet. Now I understand that the both of you will be a senior next year so I am giving you the choice of continuing your home schooling or to go to a public school. You don’t have to answer me now, you have the rest of this year and the whole summer to figure out what you want to do. Your teacher’s name is Danneel Harris. Call her Mrs. Harris out of respect, she will be here first thing tomorrow morning and since Jared here is on bed rest, she has agreed to go over your lessons in your room.” Then his eyes scanned the taller boys’ face shadowed with exhaustion. “Why don’t you take your friend back to your room. He looks like he’s about to collapse.”

 

Jensen gave his grandfather a quick nod before taking Jared’s arm and looping it around his shoulder for support.

 

Although Jared could walk, he allowed himself to be led by his one true love. The heat of his body pressed firmly against his side, the way the shorter boys’ pulse bounced in the side of his neck picking up pace as he held the boys’ weight against him. 

 

Once in the bedroom, Jensen gently laid his boyfriend down on the bed causing Jared to mourn the sudden loss of body heat.

 

Jensen took one look at the taller boys melancholy eyes and decided to lie down next to him. “Don’t worry Jay. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Jared in response curled his lengthy body around his lover’s shape, head resting gently on his chest counting the heartbeats. Thanking whatever deity is responsible for keeping his lover alive.

 

Jensen’s hand wrapped in his lover’s unruly locks, fingers massaging his scalp. “You’re grandfather seems pretty cool.” Mumbled Jared sleepily.

 

The corner of Jensen’s eyes crinkled as a smile pulled at his lips. “Yea, he is and we don’t have to worry anymore. We are finally safe.” Then he ended it by squeezing his lover’s body against his offering a chaste of a kiss to his hair.”

 

“Never had any adult be nice to me before.” Jensen had to strain to hear what the taller boy said but just that one sentence made his heart clinch. The only thing he could offer at this point was to rest his cheek against his lover’s head, holding him firmly into his heat. Whispering ‘I love you.’ Although his words fell on deaf ears since the other boy was asleep.

 

Jensen had no idea that he fell asleep with his lover. His initial plan was to wait until the other boy fell asleep then get up and spend some time with his grandfather working his way up to bonding. It was the voices in the other room that pulled him from a comfortable deep sleep. Jared’s head is still resting on his chest, vibrating it with his gentle snoring. He didn’t want to move. What if Jared were to wake up and find him gone? He would surely panic so he decided to stay as long as his bladder would allow. 

 

The door slammed open causing Jared to bolt upward, back tensed rim rod straight. “Wakey, wakey, eggs and steaky.” Chad sang carrying the boys’ dinner tray with the other four boys in toe. 

 

“You’re grandfather invited us over to dinner with you.” Offered Misha, slightly embarrassed.

 

Jensen’s eyes were round with horror. He couldn’t believe they slept through lunch and his grandfather didn’t even come in to wake them. “Dinner?”

 

“Yea.” Chad chuckled. “He said he didn’t want to wake you cause you looked exhausted when he saw you this morning.”

 

“HEY, DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS?” The sudden outburst from Tom made all the boys jump.

 

Jeff jerked around, glaring at Tom. “Dude, don’t fucking do that.”

 

Tom blushed slightly. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to tell them about our home schooling.”

 

This had Jensen’s attention. “Really?”

 

“Yep,” Answered Chad in place of Tom. “We have the same teacher you have. Guys meet your new classmates.”

 

“You mean.” Jared breathed.

 

Chad nodded the affirmative. “And since our buddy Jared is on bed rest, we’ll be in here. Nice room by the way.”

 

“Just set the damn tray down.” Jeff griped. His stomach protesting against the hunger pains.

 

Chad set the tray down before Jensen’s attempt to jump up from the bed. “I have to thank my grandfather.”

 

Chad shook his head. “Don’t bother. He said to tell you that he was sorry but he was called in and he’ll be working late into the night.”

 

“He also said don’t mess up the house.” Jeff chimed mouth full of beef stew. “This is pretty good, you ought to try some.”

 

Chad looked at his friend with discussed. “Dude, could you at least swallow before talking? No one wants to see what you’re eating.”

 

Jeff only stuck out his tongue reveling the chewed up beef stew dotted heavily along his taste buds.

 

“Well, so much for etiquette.” Misha mumbled as he reached for his bowl.

 

Jensen reached for two, handing one over to Jared.

 

All six boys ate eagerly as if they hadn’t eaten in a life time. Once finished, they took their bread, sopping up the remaining beef stew juice, all humming their approval.

 

“So my grandfather called you.” Jensen started.

 

“Yup.” Responded Jeff. “Sure did. He thought you two could use some company so you don’t spend all your time alone in this room.”

 

Chad nudged Misha in his side with his elbow. “Yea Cause we know what they do in their alone time.”

 

Misha shook his head apologetically. “Sorry about Chad, he’s just….”

 

“Yea. We know how Chad is.” Interrupted Jensen not able to hide his smile.

 

Tom looked over at Jared who have remained quiet through out the playful banter between the boys. “How have you been Jay?”

 

“Just hangin’ in there I suppose.” Jared mumbled shyly. 

 

The other boys looked over at the taller boy with sympathy.

 

Chad decided to break the heartfelt moment. “Well, it’s a good thing we woke you two up. Wouldn’t want you pissing the bed unless you’re into golden showers.”

 

Jeff stared at his friend in disbelief. “Dude. What is it with you and all the pee jokes?”

 

“Hey. Bodily function humor is funny.” Chad defended.

 

“No.” Jeff defended. “Bodily function jokes are the pull my finger ones. Pee jokes are in a class by themselves and they are not funny.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Chad resigned. “You’ve got me there but how’s this for a joke. Three guys are on a mountain top and they found a leprechaun or a genie. I don’t know how that part goes. Anyway, they were given three wishes to split evenly among the three men. They were told that they have to run and jump off the edge of that mountain and shout their wish and it will come true. The first man ran and jumped off a mountain and he yelled a bird so that’s what he became. The second man ran and jumped off the mountain and said a butterfly and so that is what he became. The third man ran and stubbed his foot on a rock and accidentally yelled shit and so that’s what he became. Is that funny enough for ya?”

 

In response. The other five boys laughed.

 

Chad was looking quite smug as he got the reaction to his joke making him the center of attention. 

 

Jared was taken by surprise to find himself in the vise like grip of their friend Tom. “I am so glad you made it out alive.”

 

“What about me?” Demanded Jensen feeling a bit left out. “I was almost killed too.”

 

Tom in turn wrapped his arms around Jensen. Soon, the remaining four guys followed suit, all wrapped up in a group hug.

 

 

 

 

Bright and early the next day there was a loud tapping at the front door. Jim immediately opened the door and standing before him was Mrs. Harris. Arms wrapped tightly around a cardboard box consisting of books, papers and everything else the boys would need for their education. “I would shake your hand but as you see, mine are full.”

 

Jim cleared his voice nervously leaping into action. “Here…. Let me help you with those.”

 

Danneel clutched the box tighter into her body. “No, no, I’m perfectly capable of handling this on my own.” It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him with the box. She was independent and refuse to allow anyone to help her unless the need was dire. She was strong enough to carry a box from the door into the boys’ room. Hell, she can bench press 260 with no problem. Working out at the gym on the weekends was more or less a hobby for her.

 

Jim stepped back allowing her entrance, slightly amused at the four boys trailing behind her. 

 

She stopped outside the boys’ room, tapping it three times. She heard a muffled ‘come in.’

 

“Why hello boys.” She greeted, smiling gently at Jensen and Jared. Then she looked around. “I think we need some more chairs. Will one of you be a dear and bring some?”

 

Tom being closest to the door offered to be the gofer. So to speak. Returning five minutes later with just five chairs. Jared and Jensen remained sitting on the bed. “That’s better.” Danneel complimented.

 

Danneel started by asking the boys a little about their history. The carefully gave her their back ground leaving out the gory details. She looked at them eyes glazing over with mist before passing the books out.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: I skipped ahead to the boys' graduation. I didn't want to end up dragging it out causing people to loose interest. I decided to focus a lot on sex in this chapter so enjoy.  


* * *

The school year past through with flying colors. The boys had no idea they’d be standing there at the podium with their speech in hand. This was the first time in their school’s history that there would be six valedictorians. Probably the only time that will ever happen again. The boys have all excelled in their studies. It wasn’t because they had an equally high IQ score like Jared. No, they used their studies as a form to escape the haunting memories of their past. Apparently it worked because here they were about to give their speech. It was a beautiful day outside so that is where the graduation ceremony was being held. 

 

Jared couldn’t stop the nervous tremors that caused his knees to knock together. 

 

Jensen place his hand comfortingly on Jared’s knee and gave him a reassuring smile.

 

Chad leaned forward, eyes sparkling with mischief as he whispered in Jared’s ear. “Just picture everyone naked. That should ease your nerves.”

 

Jensen gave their friend a chastising stare. “Dude, some of these people would look hideous naked. No Jared, what you do is focus on the one person that makes you feel comfortable and pretend that you are only talking to that person.”

 

“I pick grandfather.” Jared mumbled.

 

When Jared tried focusing his attention on Jim, all he could see was someone standing in front of him. The flash was blinding.

 

Jim pulled on Eric’s elbow. “Sit your ass down.” He hissed quietly. “I can’t see with you standing right in my way like that.”

 

A slight blush blanketed Eric’s features. “Sorry.” Then he walked over to where his wife Genevieve. 

 

She leaned over, her voice dropping to a conspirator’s whisper. “Did you get any close ups?”

 

He gave her a quick nod before the principal’s voice sound from the microphone ricocheting through the crowd. They had to turn the volume down a couple of decimals so his voice wouldn’t be so deafening. The graduates behind him yawned as he droned on about their future before introducing the valedictorians. 

 

Jensen nudged Jared in the arm. Jared jerked awake having no idea he dozed off. His leg shot outward to catch himself from falling out of the chair, His friends chuckled as Jared got up.

 

Jared cleared his throat at the podium before unrolling the paper that contained his speech. He was about to read from it. He paused, looking off to a distance at nothing in particular when he rolled his speech back up, feeling that was he wrote would sound a bit clichéd. He even used that as his explanation. He begun with acknowledging his teachers individual and thanked them for their time and patience in him. For not allowing him to give up during his darkest of days. He thanked Jim Beaver for accepting him into his home with open arms. He thanked the police department in rescuing them. On and on he went. As he got further in his speech. The more heartfelt it got leaving not a dry eye in the audience. Once done, he walked back to his seat. Jensen placed his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. Jared looked up at the shorter boy surprised by the tears streaking his cheeks. ’That was beautiful.’ His boyfriend mouthed.

 

As the principal got upon the podium to introduce the next valedictorian, Tom leaned forward. “Has anyone seen Chad?”

 

Misha hadn’t noticed there was anyone missing from their group until it was mentioned. “No. Did he say anything to anyone?”

 

The other four boys shook their heads simultaneously. 

 

“He was here in the beginning.” Jeff offered.

 

Just then Jensen walked over to the podium to give his heartfelt speech. He was only two lines into it when he heard the crowed murmuring their confusion. The other boys and graduates eyes were round with interest as they saw a naked body running at full speed, yelling “I am Hercules.”

 

“Well, at least he’s wearing his cap.” Mumbled Misha embarrassed for their friend.

 

Eric slouched down in his seat next to his wife. Hands covering his face. “Maybe they won’t know he belongs to us.” At the same time Genevieve breathed. “Oh good Lord.”

 

Jim is laughing his ass off.

 

Genevieve turned slightly to her husband. “Did he give any indication that he was going to do this?”

 

Eric shook his head vigorously. “No, he just said that he and his friends had a special speech prepared and it would be something that people will remember for the rest of their lives.”

 

Jensen is standing there mouth agape while his friends are hiccupping with laughter. Before deciding to add that into his speech in hopes to recover some of his friend’s dignity. “Which brings me to another good point, as we came to this school frightened and unsure of ourselves, We have been taken under their wings, stripped of our boyhoods only to become graduating men. In a sense we are all naked only to be clothed into this thing we call life.” He thought that part of the speech would be touching but the crowed roared. A slight blush tinged the boy’s cheeks as he offered a quick thank you to all who were involved in his success.

 

Once the graduation was over, the boys gathered together. Jared leaned into his boyfriend. “Stripped of our boyhoods only to become graduating men.”

 

“Shut up.” Jensen mumbled unable to shake the embarrassment that their friend JUST HAD to streak through during HIS speech.

 

“In a sense, we are all naked only to be clothed into this thing we call life.” Jeff mocked bringing another round of laughter from their friends.

 

“Hey, I tried to salvage what dignity we had left after Chad pulled that stunt.” Jensen defended.

 

“You guys are assholes.” Hissed Chad as he got within earshot of his friends this time fully clothed.

 

“Well, why on earth would you say that?” Tom feigned innocent.

 

Chad stepped forward, his nose touching Tom’s. “Because you said we were all going to do it. I was to leave first and you guys would follow.”

 

Misha pulled Chad back afraid their was going to be a fight. “Listen Chad. We’re sorry. We didn’t know you would fall for it.”

 

“Nope. I haven’t seen that boy a day in my life.” They heard Eric say to one of the parents. “I don’t know who he belongs to.”

 

Jared walked over to rest his elbow on Chad’s shoulder. “Okay Chad. Here’s what you need to do. Walk over to your uncle and make your presence known.”

 

Chad looked over at Jared. “Yea, and I’ll tell him who’s idea it was also.”

 

“Go get em tiger.” Responded Jensen as a tight smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. 

 

“Hi Uncle Eric.” Yelled Chad. “Look….”

 

“Go away boy I don’t know.” Interrupted Eric. 

 

“Oh stop.” Genevieve gently chastised smacking her husband lightly on the arm. “Whatever possessed you to do something like that?”

 

Chad averted his eyes shamefully to the ground. “My friends said we were all going to do it. I didn’t know it was a trick.”

 

Genevieve rolled her eyes skyward before exhaling deeply. It came out more of an exhausted sigh. “Well, maybe this’ll all blow over by morning.”

 

“Yea right.” Eric huffed. “Now I’m going to be the laughing stock at the precinct.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Chad mumbled.

 

Genevieve stepped forward embracing their nephew. “No damage done. You’re uncle is just being overly dramatic.”

 

“Yea, you’re right.” Eric reluctantly agreed. “And at least it wasn’t me that everyone saw naked so I guess I could take comfort in that.”

After the graduation party, the boys went their separate ways to go and pack and head to Atlantic City.

 

Jim was sitting by himself sipping on a cup of coffee when the taller boy entered the kitchen. Looking up as Jared hesitated. “Something bothering you son?”

 

“I just….” Jared stammered not knowing how to thank the man who saved his life. “I just wanna say….”

 

“You already thanked me on the podium son.” Jim interrupted. “Which by the way, was a very touching speech.”

 

Jared nodded shyly. Mouth open partially about to speak again before Jim came to the rescue on what the boy wanted to say. “I know son and I love you too. You’re like family to me and I’m just thankful that it wasn’t you or my grandson that ran across the stage like that.”

 

“Me too.” The sudden sound of Jensen’s voice caused both men to jump. “But why he had to do it in the middle of my speech instead of one of the other guys I’ll never know.”

 

Jim’s eyes twinkled with amusement. “Well, you did your best to salvage what dignity your friend had left, I’m proud of you boy.” Then he looked over at Jared, “I’m proud of both of you.”

 

A mischievous grin stretched across the shorter man’s face. “Wow grand dad, I never pictured you for a chic flic kind of guy.”

 

“Well, it’s time for us to stop.” Barked Jim. “Before we start growing lady parts and watching soap operas.

 

 

The drive to Atlantic City took only a couple of days. The traffic was thick. Bumper to bumper, to be exact. The heat was blistering hot. Thank God Chad’s car had air conditioning something he just had to point out. He took pride in his new graduation present that his uncle had bought him.

 

Misha broke the silence. “So where are we staying?”

 

“On the side of the road.” Came Chad’s sarcastic response. “No, I already booked us a room.”

 

“So…. We’re sharing?” Tom hesitated.

 

Chad rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell me you have a problem with it. We’ve spent the nights at each other’s houses more than once.”

 

“No, it’s not that….” Tom continued. “It’s just that…. What if….”

 

Chad realized the between the lines in that question. “If we want to have sex with our partners, we just tell each other.”

 

“Or we could do it in the same room as each other.” Jeff chimed. “That’s something we never tried.”

 

Jared bounced excitedly. “I never did it in a Jacuzzi.”

 

Jensen’s arm snaked around his boyfriends shoulders. “Well, I guess we’ll have to rectify the situation now won’t we?”

 

Jared blushed but placed his cheek on his lover’s shoulder never the less.

 

Once the boy’s were checked into their rooms, They all grabbed their swimming trunks and head out to the indoor swimming pool. Jared was about to follow when his lover pulled him back. “The Jacuzzi, remember?”

 

Once in the Jacuzzi, the water bubbled against Jared’s back. Curiosity got the better of him causing him to lift slightly allowing the bubble to massage his sack. He moaned as his dick began to stretch into hardness.

 

Jensen watched his lover’s almost pornographic display quietly. Seeing how it plays out. He licked his lips thirstily as he saw Jared’s mallet sized hands slowly glide their way down to his aching shaft.

 

Jared’s eyes rolled back as he continued to fondle himself. Body jerking as the bubble hit just at the right spot where his sack joined with his cock. Hips snapping forward as he pressed against his hardness.”

 

“Oh God Jay.” Jensen breathed. “You look so hot. Are you touching yourself?”

 

Jared gave a satisfied moan in response.

 

Jensen sat down next to his lover on the titled bench in the Jacuzzi. Leg flush against leg. Hand stroking up his lover’s thigh, the flesh moving beneath his touch as Jared continued to stroke himself.

 

Jensen, thankfully they had gotten here late causing them to be the only ones in the pool and Jacuzzi so that there will be no eye witnesses to their actions, removed his hands from his lover’s thigh only to bring both hands to his hips, lifting up and to the side to where the taller man was straddling him. Jared leaned forward, mouth latching on to where the neck curved into the shoulder, drinking the moisture beaded along his lover’s flesh. Jensen’s head lulled back exposing the full length of his neck giving his lover full access. He can feel the vibration as his lover hums and moans.

 

Jensen’s hips thrusts up making instant connection to his boyfriend’s bobbing cock, the weight of the boiling water pushing his cock to the side but not enough to break the connection.

 

Jared’s head rolls back from side to side, lips set in a seductive sneer, the bridge of his nose slightly wrinkled, eyebrows furrowed as if in deep concentration as his moans filled the room. None of the other guys gave notice as they were off in the swimming pool doing their own thing.

 

Jared’s hips curved forward pressing hard on against hard on. The muscles in his abdomen flexed with each movement.

 

Jensen’s head snapped forward capturing the taller man’s lips into his hungrily. There was nothing romantic in the kiss. It was brutal, desperate and messy. Hands roaming and clawing the other man’s shoulder’s. Swimming trunks disappeared somewhere at the bottom of the Jacuzzi. Not that it mattered since The over abundance of suds that boiled around them covered up what would have been their embarrassment. 

 

Jared slammed his body into the shorter man’s causing Jensen’s back to hit painfully against the tiled wall of the Jacuzzi. “Sorry.” Came Jared’s instant response not breaking lip connection.

 

Jensen wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist, grinding into him with desperation.

 

Jared took all of his partner’s waist, hand cupping his ass as the shorter man rode up against him. Long finger traced around his wanting hole leaving Jensen to whimper for more. The first digit slid in with ease already moist with water. Gliding in and out went the taller man’s forefinger. 

 

Jensen jumped as the taller man reached his sweet spot, stroking it making his body come alive causing him to fuck himself on Jared’s finger, his dick heavy and thick with need as it slid up his love’s belly button. Pre-cum oozing from the helmet along Jared’s rigid flesh. In slid the second finger just as easily as the first one. Scissoring back and forth to stretch his needy hole. Jensen barely felt the third finger as they began to fan out inside him. 

 

Jared flipped around, sitting on the tiled bench seat perching Jensen on his lap. Knees in the air, picture how a frog sits. There was a slight burning sensation as the helmet of the taller man’s cock entered his partner’s puckered opening. Both men paused, waiting for the shorter man to adjust. When Jensen gave a quick nod, the dick slid in further, filling him completely. More pausing for adjustment. Jensen swallowed before giving his lover another go ahead nod. 

 

Jared’s hips thrust upward as his lover slammed down on him. Balls hitting the taller man’s thighs. 

 

Both men’s breathing became ragged as their pulse flared, pupils blown, hair drenched from perspiration. Muscled in their abdomen rolling with each thrust and slam.

 

Jared’s long finger digging into his partner’s sides leaving their mark. Suddenly a warm, relaxing sensation started in Jensen’s stomach only to travel down to his thighs. Balls drawn up as his asshole clinched, every ring of muscle trapping Jared’s dick, gripping him in the tight heat of the dark tunnel. Jensen’s head jerked back, back arched, chest pressing forward as he shot his release into the water only to have his generously washed away.

 

Jared’s head snapped forward, his teeth grazing his lover’s collar bone as he following him over the edge.

 

Both men shuddered their way through the after shocks. 

 

Breathing slowing at a normal pace. Jensen took a chance of raising his half lidded eyes towards the swimming pool and was relieve that they weren’t the center of attention. Four separate moans reached their ears. “So we want to continue in our room before they decided to go?”

 

Jared panted a quick yes before both men reached for their swimming trunks.

 

Once in the motel room, Jared found himself to be tacked onto the queen sized bed nearest the window. Swimming trunks flying aimlessly through the air. Jensen gave his lover a quick tap on the ass. “Get on your hands and knees.”

 

“What?” Jared asked in confusion.

 

“Just do it.” Jensen explained, holding the trust me expression.

 

Jared happily obliged.

 

The taller man‘s body jolted forward as he felt his ass cheeks separated and something soft and wet enter his rectum.

 

Jared bit into the pillow as he felt his lover tongue fucking him. In and out it slid with ease. Licking along the puckered lines and then darting in and out teasing the rim. Jared’s breath hitched feeling the tickle of his lover’s tongue and OH HOLY HELL how is his tongue even long enough to reach his prostate? He could feel the sensation magnify through out his entire body. The feel of that tongue ticking each ring of muscles loose. Jared’s eyes rolled back as his moaned into his pillow. Jensen’s tongue stroked and twirled against his lover’s inner walls. Jared’s body rocked against his lover’s tongue. 

 

Suddenly, The taller boy tensed as waves and waved of pleasure slammed into him, body convulsing as his dick began to pulsate it’s load on the mattress beneath him.

 

Jensen’s finger wrapped around his lover’s throbbing dick, collecting the heavy strings of come. As Jared collapsed, Jensen brought his finger to the taller man’s lips, painting them with his own cum. The tip of Jared’s tongue slithered out tasting himself before the shorter man captured his lips into his own. 

 

Jared whimpered at the loss when his lover pulled back. “Shhh.” Crooned Jensen. “It’s time to cuddle now.”

 

Jared nodded, head resting on the shorter man’s shoulders as a small smile crept across his lips. “You now? I think we’re gonna be okay.”

 

“Yea.” Jensen chuckled clutching his lover tighter into his heat. “I think you’re right. I’m sure we won’t have to worry about having anymore nightmares. I just hope they weren’t replaced with the ones of Chad running naked across the stage.”


End file.
